legendary_series_monsterversefandomcom-20200213-history
Kamacuras
Kamacuras (カマキラス Kamakirasu?) is a giant praying mantis titan that first appeared in Rodan: Prince of the Monsters as a titan that team up with Rodan to fight Kumonga. Name Kamacuras' name comes from kamakiri (蟷螂?), the Japanese word for "mantis." When the titan was discover, Kamacura are called "Gimantis," which comes from combining "giant" and "mantis." Design Appearance Kamacuras looks like a giant praying mantis but a little bit different. He's got 4 legs, 3 claws on all four of them. He's got 2 spiked claws that has rows on spikes on them that he can stab with. His back is cover with spikes and some of them have a redish tip that fades into color of his skin. He's got 4 wings he flies with that give him great speed and most of the time, that wings are clear due to his appearance. His blood is also like that of a praying mantis. Portrayal Kamacuras is portrayed by CGI Roar Kamacuras' roar is actually the screech of Ebirah, only sped up. Sometimes, it's sounds like a praying mantis but louder and deeper. Kamacuras also has a series of deep growling and hissing noises. Personality Kamacuras's personality is almost the same as a praying mantis. Due to his appearance and back in the time where Titans roam the Earth, Kamacuras must to have mate with the females before the female’s overall condition of her body as well as her eager to feed on males primarily determines the cannibalism behavior. Male's do not have this behavior. Kamacuras could have been a master of disguise due to his "carnivorous insect with a very colorful appetite." The Male Kamacuras made have camouflage from the females when they were going to eat them. Origins Kamacuras was believe to be mutated into from Praying Mantis to Kamacuras back when the Earth was radioactive ten times than today! Somehow, Kamacuras was able to become a species of giant praying mantis. However, when the Ice Age hit, most of the Kamacuras were killed while a few of them hid under the Earth and began their hibernates. History Rodan: Prince of the Monsters When Kamacuras was awoken, He notice Kumonga coming out of the ground and they fought. When Rodan grab Kumonga and threw him in the water, they flew away into a forest where they met Orga just sitting there. After they flew to a broken down village, Kumonga came out of the ground and Orga began to fight against Kamacuras until Rodan broke it up. After Kumonga killed Orga, Kumonga used his Stinger to stab Kamacuras and killed him instantly. In 2019, news reveal that another giant praying mantis was awoken and to be another member of Kamacuras's species. Abilities Camouflage Kamacuras is able to camouflage and blend in with his surroundings. Spiked Claws Kamacuras has two spiked claws like a normal praying mantis does that he can stab his prey with. Flight Kamacuras has wings that he can fly with and travel with great speed. Durability Due to his appearance and armor, Kamacuras can withstand anything that people or titans throw at it. Stinger When Orga was forced to attacked Kamacuras and got up top of him, Kamacuras was going to use his stinger on him before he stop. Speed and Agility Kamacuras was able to get away from Kumonga when Rodan pushed him in the water and flew away. Strength and Combat Kamacuras can fight other titans bigger and his size pretty well! Kamacuras would mostly fight and use his spiked claws or feet to attack titans with. Weaknesses Kumonga's Stinger When Kumonga was about to stab Rodan with his stinger, Kamacuras got in the way to save his friend but the stinger killed him instantly. Category:Titans Category:Protector